poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King
Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King is another Winnie the Pooh crossover created by brerdaniel It premiered on YouTube September 2008. It will officaly be re-released 11th December this year. Plot The Lion King takes place in the Pride Lands of the Serengeti, where a lion rules over the other animals as king. Rafiki, a wise old mandrill, anoints Simba, the newborn cub of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi, and presents him to a gathering of animals at Pride Rock. Back in the Hundred Acre Wood, Winnie the Pooh offers Piglet a friendship gift for being such good friends over the years. Hoping to do something special for a friend, Rabbit suggests a trip to Pride Rock to meet the king {Tigger mentions how he was told stories about it when he was a cub}. In fact, Rabbit received a message straight from Pride Rock to attend a festival in which they proclaim the future king of Pride Rock. Packing up only the essentials, Pooh & the gang go off in what they'd hope to be the best vacation of their lives. Little do they know, the day of the festival already ended as an even bigger adventure unfolds for our brave heroes. Mufasa takes Simba on a tour of the Pride Lands, teaching him about the "Circle of Life", the delicate balance affecting all living things. Simba's uncle Scar, who desires the throne for himself, tells him about the elephant graveyard, a place where Mufasa has warned Simba not to go. Simba asks his mother if he can go to the water-hole with his best friend, Nala. Their parents agree but only if Mufasa's majordomo, the hornbill Zazu, goes with them. Before they have followed the road very far, Pooh recounts their adventures with Ash, Misty, Brock, Togepi and Pikiachu whose dearest desire was to become a Pokemon master. Seeing how much they miss them, Pooh and the gang continue on their journey. Simba and Nala elude Zazu's supervision and go the graveyard instead. There, the cubs are met by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, spotted hyenas who try to kill them, but they are rescued by Mufasa. Meanwhile, Scar gains the loyalty of the hyenas by claiming that if he becomes king, they'll "never go hungry again". Scar tells the hyenas to kill Mufasa and Simba, thus establishing his plan of regicide. Some time later, Scar lures Simba into a gorge for a "surprise from his father" while the hyenas create a wildebeast stampede. On the way to Pride Rock, Pooh and his friends are hindered by the blockage of a huge jungle. Within his sight of the Pride Lands, Rabbit conjures up a hike as "Nothing's Too Good For A Friend" plays in the backround. Alerted by Scar, Mufasa races to rescue Simba from the stampede. He saves his son but is left clinging to the edge of a steep cliff. Scar flings his brother into the stampede below. Simba sees his father fall and rushes down the cliff after him, only to find him dead. Scar convinces the young cub that he was responsible for his father's death and tells him to flee from the Pride Lands. Scar once again sends Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to kill Simba, but he escapes. Scar informs the pride that both Mufasa and Simba were killed and that he is assuming the throne as the next in lin, thus allowing the hyenas into the Pride Lands. After going through miles and miles of Jungle, the group figures that they are obviously lost and that they already missed the ceremony. Eventually, their travels take them into a distant desert and wander aimlessly looking for any signs of Pride Rock. Along the way, they meet Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat-warthog duo who finds an unconscious Simba. They decide to adopt and raise the cub in their carefree lifestyle of "Hakuna Matata." Figuring that they might as well have their vacation there, Pooh & friends decide to stay with them for the time being. When Simba has grown into an adult he is discovered by Nala {who Pooh & friends meet for the first time}, who tells him that the Pride Lands has degenerated into a barren wasteland. She asks Simba to return and take his place as king but Simba refuses, still believing he caused his father's death. Simba shows Nala around his home and the two begin to fall in love. Rafiki arrives and persuades Simba to return to the Pride Lands, aided by Mufasa's presence in the stars. Once back at Pride Rock, Simba {with Pooh and friends, Timon, Pumbaa and Nala} is horrified to see the conditions of the Pride Lands. After seeing Scar strike his mother, Simba announces his return. In response, Scar tells the pride that Simba was responsible for Mufasa's death and corners Simba at the edge of Pride Rock. As Simba dangles over the edge of Pride Rock, Scar whispers to Simba that he killed Mufasa. Enraged, Simba leaps up and pins Scar to the ground, forcing him to admit the truth to the pride. A raging battle then ensures between the hyenas and the lionesses which results in Simba cornering Scar while Pooh & friends watch. Begging for mercy, Scar blames the hyenas for Mufasa's death, but Simba orders Scar to go into exile. Scar pretends to leave but turns to attack Simba, resulting in a final duel. Simba triumphs over his uncle by flipping him over a low cliff. Scar survives the fall, but finds himself surrounded by the now-resentful hyenas, who attack and devour him. Simba and Nala become the new king and queen of the Pride Lands, as Pooh & friends look on proudly for their new friends. The film concludes with the Pride Lands turning with life again and Rafiki presenting Simba and Nala's newborn cub as "The Circle of Life" continues.